Mio
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Hinata nunca ha sido celoso ni posesivo, hasta que conoció al Gran Rey en aquel partido de practica, le dejaría en claro que Kageyama Tobio ya no era suyo, si no de el y solamente de el


Hola! Este es mi primer one-shot en la categoría de Haikyuu! La idea me llego cuando veía Haikyuu por 5ta vez (me enamore de ese anime, ya casi los diálogos me aprendí xD) cuando vi el cap 7 la idea me ataco tan fuerte que le puse pausa a mitad de capitulo y me fui corriendo a escribir, debo decir que esta combinado con algunos de mis pensamientos y sentimientos cuando veo la serie, sin mas que decir espero lo disfruten

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mío

Hinata nunca, hasta donde el pudiera recordar, había sido celoso, claro, solo en cuestiones como la comida –sus preciados bollos de carne- era algo que difícilmente compartía, pero en cuanto vio entrar a la cancha al "Gran Rey" -como le había llamado- se sintió nervioso al principio, después de oír al azabache hablar sobre el, y como no si tras su cara sonriente se sentía una presencia abrumadora, sus saques eran bestiales –sin duda Kageyama aprendió bien- pero al ver le sonreía a Kageyama llamándolo "Tobio-chan" con una sonrisa un tanto burlona no pudo evitar sentir que algo hervía en su interior, una vez entro a la cancha y remato hacia Tsukishima este no pudo hacer nada, si bien ese tipo le enfadaba, se burlaba de el en cualquier oportunidad que tenía no podía evitar que en su mente resonaran las palabras de Tanaka-sempai "_Todos los que están del mismo lado de la red son tus aliados"_ , así que por ellos debía ser fuerte y hacerle frente a aquel equipo intimidante, en el siguiente saque del castaño el rubio fue su objetivo de nueva cuenta, pero logró pararlo, escuchaba de fondo a Yamaguchi diciendo _"Tsuki, Tsuki"_ con una voz un octavo mas arriba de lo normal, no dudaba que el pecoso estuviera al borde de un ataque cardiaco pensó también que Suga-san debía tener una cara de frustración, ellos solo podían mirar como el balón cruzaba el área del enemigo teniendo una oportunidad, estaba en su lugar como bloqueador central, cuando miro a ese "cabeza de nabo" –como le habían puesto- listo para rematar y anotar, sus pies se movieron rápido, en un segundo ya estaba frente a el, no lo iba a dejar anotar, dicho y hecho lo bloqueo

-_Eso fue por Tsukishima- _Pensó Hinata mirando de al moreno frente a el –_Por asustar a Yamaguchi y preocupar a Suga-san-_

Si bien no hablaba mucho con el pecoso castaño, por las pocas palabras que habían intercambiado le había tomado un poco de cariño, su "venganza" no fue por las jugadas tramposas que le mandaron al idiota rubio de lentes, lo hacia mas que nada por el castaño _"Así me sentiría yo si lastimaran a uno de mis amigos mas importantes"_ se decía mentalmente el peli naranja

-La próxima vez la estrellare contra la pista!- Esa frase lo regreso a la realidad, una amenaza lanzada y recibida, sonrió en la oscuridad de su rostro que le brindaba su flequillo

-_No habrá una próxima vez, no al menos en este partido- _Corrió todo lo que sus pies le daban llegando al lado contrario de la cancha pasando por un lado del _setter_, los ojos de ambos se miraron por un segundo, suficiente para ellos –_Aquí estoy, Levántala para mi Kageyama!- _

-_Confió en ti Hinata- _Fue lo que los ojos de Kageyama le dijeron al pequeño cuando se miraron, le asustaba lo mucho que ambos se comprendían, la confianza que se daban y lo bien que funcionaban como equipo –_No puedo alcanzarlo si estoy un paso o un segundo atrasado, Lo único que puedo hacer es que le llegue el balón!-_

El esférico de colores rojos, verdes y blancos se cruzo en su campo de visión, logro ver el otro lado de la cancha, sus orbes chocolates chocaron con la mirada oscura del Gran Rey, sus ojos eran fieros, como un tigre al asecho de su presa, fijos en el, un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral ante la intensa mirada

-_Esto es por Kageyama! No dejare que te le acerques mas!- _Fue lo que esos ojos le gritaron, miro el balón ir en su dirección, mas no se movió, no pudo hacerlo, el objeto paso zumbando al lado de su rostro, a la altura de su oreja derecha –_El es mío-_

Su vista se fijo en el balón que rebotaba ligeramente, Fue su imaginación o realmente escucho lo que creía que había escuchado?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El equipo de Karasuno se encontraba en el autobús de regreso a la escuela, Hinata compartía asiento con Kageyama escuchando el barullo que se armaba –obra de Tanaka-sempai- sobre su victoria contra Aoba Seiji, Sga-san no dejaba de felicitarlos y Daichi-san les recordaba que aun así necesitaban entrenar mas

-Fue un buen juego Kageyama- Felicito el pequeño sol al chico a su lado

-Si, aunque hayas arruinado todo en el primer set- Le restregó su patética actuación en la cara haciendo que el otro hiciera un puchero –_Lindo-_

-No volverá a pasar! La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos al "Gran Rey" sin duda le ganaremos!- Hablaba convencido el mas bajo ante la mirada atenta del azabache –No dejare que el "Gran Rey" se acerque a ti! Tu no eres mas de el! Ahora eres mío!-

Kageyama no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro, Por que tenía que ser ese enano tan impulsivo? Sin contar que sus definiciones no siempre eran las mismas

-Ya entendí "Los que están del mismo lado de la red son tus aliados" ya escuche suficiente esa frase por hoy- Exclamo con fastidio desconcertando al peli naranja

-No es…- Antes que pudiera decir algo el autobús se detuvo

-Chicos! Ya llegamos! Bajen con cuidado!- Aviso el capitán del equipo mirando como los demás se alistaban a bajar –Los espero en el gimnasio hay cosas que aun debemos hablar!-

Hinata se bajo un tanto molesto, Quien se creía ese "Rey Tirano" para hablarle así?! Esta bien que era un despistado…O al menos eso decían sus amigos, pero el sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba diciendo

-Kageyama es el único que puede levantar para mi, y yo soy el complemento perfecto para sus levantadas bestiales- Se decía el pequeño para si –No importa si Suga-san también es _setter_ para mi el único será Kageyama, Por que somos un equipo!-

-Oe! No te quedes ahí Hinata idiota! Aun hay cosas que hacer!- Grito su amigo a la distancia mirándolo correr hacia el con una sonrisa –Y esa cara de idiota?-

-Kageyama, levántala para mi siempre! Solo para mi!- Al pobre chico le abrumaron aquellos ojos chocolate brillando intensamente

-Idiota!- Le aplasto la cabeza escuchando las quejas de siempre, sin saberlo una ligera sonrisa se plasmo en sus labios –_Como si quisiera levantarla para alguien mas_-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ta chan! Que tal? Les gusto? Intente plasmar lo mas posible de la idea que tuve, desde que vi la mirada que le dio Hinata a Oikawa no pude evitar pensar que le transmitió algo importante, ya saben, esta además combinado en uno doujinshi que vi por ahí donde Kageyama dice: "No sabía si su manera de "gustar" era como mi manera de "gustar" el es muy despistado en eso" el motivo era que Hinata le decía de un día a otro que le gustaba y quería salir con el, Kageyama se hacia el difícil por que ya saben como son los protagonistas de despistados y cosas así, para terminar lo convine con algunos sentimientos o pensamientos cuando miraba la serie, tales como: "Aléjate de el Oikawa!" "No le llames Tobio-chan que ya no es nada tuyo!" "Tienes a Iwasumi así que deja a Kageyama que el esta con Hinata" "Hinata es solo de Kageyama" y cosas así, en conjunto, pensaba simplemente que esos dos estaban básicamente destinados el uno para el otro (y lo sigo pensando) sin mas que decir espero dejen algún comentario, saben que nos motivan a escribir mas

Bye Bye!


End file.
